No Esta Vez Tenten!
by Linilly
Summary: -Pero Tsunade-sama!- suplicó la chica, sus dos compañeros miraban sin poder decir nada -He dicho que NO!


**No Esta Vez, Tenten**

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama!- reclamó la chica de chonguitos mientras sus compañeros miraban la escena sin poder decir nada

-¡He dicho que NO!- contestó la rubia mientas sellaba unos papeles – ¡sólo mira el estado en el que te encuentras!

La chica miró hacia sus compañeros en busca de ayuda, Lee agachó la mirada y Neji solo cerró los ojos, la chica suspiró derrotada

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no Tenten- sentenció la hokage

-está bien, Tsunade-sama- se rindió ante la quinta, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica salía de la estancia

-Tenten- le llamó la quinta – puedes encaminarlos a la entrada, cuando partan- dijo lo último a lo que la chica estuvo de acuerdo

 _-Maldito brazo roto, maldito cuerpo golpeado, malditos los que la atacaron al regreso de su última misión, maldito Neji, maldito Lee, malditos todos!-_

Dio un largo suspiro intentando calmar sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, mañana por la mañana sus compañeros partirían a una misión de al menos 3 semanas y ella no iría con ellos, todo por unos malditos ninjas de quién sabe dónde que la atacaron, ni siquiera hacía una semana de eso, había partido ella sola a una misión de escolta de 3 días, todo había salido bien, incluso había sido algo aburrido, fue así hasta el momento de volver cuando se dio cuenta de que era seguida por varios ninjas, no sabía con qué intenciones, decidió seguir hacia la aldea apresurando un poco el paso y fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de ellos, el plan de llegar sin enfrentamientos se frustró cuando poco antes de llegar a las puertas de Konoha fue atacada por aquellos, si bien eran bastante tontos, la superaban en número, doce a uno, al parecer sus intenciones - _también tontas_ \- eran capturar a alguno de sus ninjas y hacerse pasar por el mismo para husmear y filtrar información, después pedir rescate por el ninja capturado y qué mejor presa que una indefensa chica de 17 años.

- _vaya tontos_ \- eso fue lo que pensó cuando los dejó atrás amarrados a los árboles, inconscientes y muy golpeados mientras se dirigía ahora sí a su aldea, aunque la pelea tuvo un ligero costo, su brazo dolía como nunca debido a una fractura,un tobillo esguinzado y uno que otro golpe en el cuerpo, aunque dolía no se preocupó mucho, al menos no hasta que pasó por la oficina de la hokage a pasar el reporte de la misión cuando se enteró que sus compañeros, junto con ella, claro, partiría a una misión de rango A y de un mínimo de 3 semanas y hubo un… _ligero cambio de planes_ , a vista de su estado físico, ella no iría, eso además de molestarle le preocupó bastante, partirían a la mañana siguiente, por más que intentó convencer a la quinta no pudo hacerlo, de hecho la sacó de servicio por unas semanas al menos en lo que su brazo y tobillo se recuperaban.

 _-tranquila, ellos son fuertes, no será nada-_ cerró los ojos intentado tranquilizarse mientras llegaba a su departamento, a esas alturas tenía encima la preocupación mas la frustración de tener que reposar durante al menos, ¿Cuánto le dijeron? ¿4 semanas como mínimo?, bien, le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo, pero no planeaba quedarse quieta por todo ese tiempo, era maestra en armas, su fuerza y puntería no solo estaban en una mano, saldría con Hinata, Ino o Sakura, incluso con Temari, por lo que le había escrito su amiga en una carta de hace unos cuantos días atrás, tenía contemplado ir por esas fechas a la aldea, tal vez entrenaría y TAL VEZ lograría convencer a la quinta de hacer misiones, aunque fueran sencillas.

Lo único que le calmaba era que Neji y Lee estarían de vuelta más pronto de lo que ella tardaría en sanarse.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves y las introducía para abrir la puerta de su departamento, justo antes de encender la luz un ruido la hizo ponerse en guardia y antes de que pudiera hacer lectura de chakra una voz familiar se hizo presente.

-tranquila- dijo el intruso recargado en uno de los muebles

-no estaba asustada- contestó ella mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y encendía las luces

-nunca dije que lo estuvieras- contestó

 _-Touché-_ sonrió un tanto apenada mientras se dirigía a la cocina, estaba hambrienta – ¿jugo o té?- preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la alacena

-té- contestó el joven mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la barra que Tenten tenía en su cocina

-bien- ante aquella contestación el Hyuga la miró, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber las emociones que encerraba la castaña, quiso decirle algo, mas él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, recordó entonces a su rubio amigo que se había marchado hacia más de un año a entrenar con su maestro – ¡ _Volveré más pronto de lo que esperan! ¡De veras!-_ curveó sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa

-el tiempo pasa rápido, en menos de lo que esperas estaremos aquí y podrás volver a ser ninja activo- dijo el chico intentando sonar suave sin conseguirlo

A pesar de tono neutro usado por Neji, a Tenten le sorprendieron sus _dulces_ palabras de aliento, sonrió más animada mientras sacaba un poco de sushi y ponía dos platos.

-Nos vemos Neji- despidió la chica un rato después de haber comido junto al chico, este asintió con la cabeza antes de salir con dirección a su casa.

Una vez sola la chica subió a su dormitorio, una ráfaga de aire fresco hizo que se le erizara la piel de la espalda, giró la cabeza en dirección a su ventana, la cual estaba abierta completamente y las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa, sonrió al saber la causa de aquello, se cambió a su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

-¡No te preocupes mi bella flor! ¡Estaremos aquí muy pronto!- Dijo efusivamente Lee levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole animadamente, Neji, quién había llegado un poco después asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada de la chica, un rato después ambos partieron dejando a Tenten en la entrada, la castaña se dirigió a su hogar en un silencio poco común en ella.

Subió a su cuarto mientras pensaba que tal vez un día de reposo no estaría tan mal, pero los días que seguían serían otra historia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una pequeña nota sobre su cama

 _Mejórate_

 _NH_

Era lo único que se leía en aquel pequeño papel, sonrió mientras miraba a la ventana nuevamente abierta - _definitivamente le tenía que poner barrotes_ \- rió ante aquel último pensamiento mientras se dirigía a cerrarla.

* * *

 **Casi 5 hojas en Word! Espero que este pequeño OneShot sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, saludos!**

- _Lineth-_


End file.
